Southern skies.
A continent in flames Sydamerika lader til at være langt værre end nyhederne vil have os til at forstå: Læs kun hvad der er relevant, Meta/Mystic/Tech/Trinity/''Cosmic'': WHAT A META WOULD KNOW: Efter 2VK flygtede prominente nazister til Uruguay og Argentina. Her fortsatte de deres eksperimenter uhindrede, hvilket resulterede i flere af verdens nuværende Metaer og cyborger, blandt andet Ron Gun Zombie. I 1989 angreb Oceaner-reich Fransk Guinea og har siddet på landet siden. Landet er total-industrialiseret nu: Store fabrikker producerer enorme mængder af bio-brændsel, og gaderne er patruljeret af ubehagelige kamprobotter, Nazombier og den slags. Den hemmelighedsfulde Dr. Francis Von Dunkel har siden 1975 haft sin praksis i Argentina, hvorfra man kan få designet sig et helt nyt jeg. Stort set alle statsledere i firserne brugte ham til at få bygget LMD's. BONUS-info: kender man folk fra Star City Academy vil man vide at Professor Bologizer ofte tager på ferie i SAMER. WHAT A MYSTIC COULD KNOW: '' Engang var der kun Maya, Inka og Aztek der sloges om magten, og af alle de gamle guder var det disse 3 pantheon der gav den mest gas i ræset om opstigelse til evighed: millioner af folk blev ofret til deres ære og alt var godt. Efter Colombus gik det ned af bakke for begge amerikanske kontinenter, så det blev vedtaget at bruge magisk artilleri på tværs af atlanten... Dette førte til El Muerte della Ariba og Cortez' ankomst, og begyndelsen på enden for de gamle guder, for med sig bragte conquistadorene den værste plage for et pantheon: Engle. Nu krammer de sidste rester af blodguderne sig til deres ruinbyer i regnskovene og bruger deres tilbedere som enten kidnappere eller ofre for at solen kan stå op i morgen. Quetzacoatl sidder med sine aztekere på Colombia, Equador og Peru. Han havde det fint indtil Kukulkan invaderede via Suez-kanalen og nu sidder på Venezuela, Guyana og Suriname. Kukulkan har færre troende, men flere templer til sin ære i Mexico der holder ham flyvende. Inka-guderne har ikke kommunikeret med eller til dødelige siden Cortez' tid, med undtagelse af en entitet: Kolibrien, en sær dunkende fornemmelse i hjernen der summer dig dybt, dybt ind i junglen... for aldrig at vende tilbage. Inkaernes enemærker har stadig stammer af indfødte der gør Kolibriens arbejde i Bolivia, Chile og argentina. BONUS-info: Dreamlords active in SAMER- 2. ''WHAT A TECHIE MIGHT KNOW: '' Brazilien er "The goal" for alle fraktionerne i SAMER, men er nu kontrolleret af SCYLLA, den sære organisation der ønsker at finde monstreret i os alle. De har baser i Argentina, Chile, Peru og selvfølgelig Rio de Janeiro. Brazilien huser derudover de forhenværende baser for E.V.I.L, C.R.O.A.K og G.L.O.O.M. Argentina har lidt af en historie mht kloning af en hvis Adolf... Foretaget af ingen ringere end The LOBOTOMIZER, Evil Mastermind of all technology! Denne mand har domineret kontinentets forskning og produktion, og er HØJST sandsynligt en del af SCYLLA selv. R.A.P.E har tre hoteller i henholdvis Brazilien, Agrentina og Peru. J.C.V.D. kan have en base her. Hvis de findes. BONUS-info: ShadowTek in SAMER: -3 ''WHAT A TRINITY-USER WOULD KNOW: Reality is thinner in SAMER. BONUS-info: Dancing when all alone doesnt make you popular. WHAT A COSMIC USER DEFINEATELY MAYBE WOULD KINDA KNOW: Nyarlathotep sidder som en blodgud på Paraguay. J.C.V.D. Har rent faktisk en base i SAMER. BONUS-info: This place is ONE step from Australia... the bad way.